leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Tegoo - the Lizard Hunter
Tegoo, the Lizard Hunter is a custom champion. Tegoo lives in Kumungu jungle. When others find power to fight alone, he finds alliance to survive in the Kumungu jungle. Once lived in Zaun, Tegoo disgusts everything there. One day, Singed arrested people to try his new inventions. Tegoo, one of them, had to drink an imperfect empower potion, which makes him transformed into a big lizard, but only half-way. Tegoo then released in the middle of a rainforest jungle. In the middle of danger, he found out that the little lizards around him, small but crowded, likes him. Now, Tegoo is coming to League of Legends, finding Singed for revenge. Apperance: http://inubiko.deviantart.com/art/Lizard-man-288986161 Abilities Tegoo bite a target. If the target is a champion, Tegoo will fear it for 1s. All Tegoo lizards gains a damage buff. If the target is a minion or monster, threaten it. For 3s, the unit is under Tegoo control. Both Tegoo and the unit gains a damage buff. Damage buff: Basic attack deals bonus damage equal to percentage of their current health. The bonus damage is calculated again every basic attack. Maximum bonus damage: 40(+5 per level). |leveling = |cooldown = }} Note: *Because Baron and Dragon is CC immune, they neither be controlled nor buffed. *If the unit dies during control time, the killer gains 150% gold gained from it. Spawn an egg at the target location, gives 150 sight. The egg gets bigger over time after spawned. When an enemy or Tegoo step on an egg, it will hatch if it has stayed there at least 4s, spawn a Lizard for 10s. The longer the egg stay, the stronger the Lizard. Tegoo periodically stores an egg and can hold up to 2 at a time, and can only have 4 eggs placed at any one time. |leveling = = |cost = 1 |costtype = Egg |range = 400 }} |icon = |description = Tegoo gains bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. The bonus get 1 more Armor and Magic Resistance every minute Tegoo remain in this stance. |description2 = Enemies basic attack Tegoo takes magic damage. The damage get 3 more damage every minute Tegoo remain in this stance. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 }} *Note: Komod gets this buff, too. |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Pets and . * The Komod' attacks do apply spell effects. * The Komod' attacks do apply on-hit effects. * Komod' prioritize their attacks on the target of Tegoo's basic attacks, and then the nearest enemy unit. * Komod' will benefit from Tegoo's armor penetration and life steal. |health= 25% maximum health |damage= |damagetype=Magical |range=75 |armor=N/A |mr=N/A |movespeed= 60% Movement Speed. |gold=20 gold |exp=0 }} and . * The Lizards' attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Lizards' attacks do not apply on-hit effects. * Lizards' prioritize their attacks on the target of Tegoo's basic attacks, and then the nearest enemy unit. * Lizards' will benefit from Tegoo's armor penetration and life steal. |health= (+ /level) |damage= |damagetype=Physical |armor=30 |mr=30 |range= |movespeed= 400(+ /level) |gold=8 gold |exp=0 }} Category:Custom champions